


Because after all, he deserved it

by Klaushunlove



Series: Klaus songfics. English Version. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU?, Adam Milligan-centric?, Adam in the cage (Supernatural), Alternate Ending, Bad English, Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Lucifer in the Cage (Supernatural), Michael in the Cage (Supernatural), Post The Cage, Sam Winchester-centric?, Sam in the cage (Supernatural), Song: Enter Sandman (Metallica), Songfic, The Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Because after all, he deserved it, right?After lying to the people he loves, he deserves everything that is happening to his, but that doesn't justify his liking his punishment.Unfortunately, there was another soul with him inside The Cage, someone innocent in all that hell.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester (if you squint), Death & Adam Milligan, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester
Series: Klaus songfics. English Version. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121258
Kudos: 2





	Because after all, he deserved it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) I am Klaus!.  
> Well this songfic is inspired by the last episode of the fifth season and the Metallica song "Enter Sandman". Basically, I took several liberties when it came to the plot, so is it an AU? 🤔  
> WARNING: English is not my mother tongue, so there may be errors in spelling, writing, cohesion and consistency. 😔  
> In addition, there is an explicit torture part and references to past rapes.  
> Song: m.youtube.com/watch?v=CD-E-LDc384

Sam was a man who had made many mistakes in his life. Errors that not only affected him as a person, but also his close circle. He had made his precious people suffer just because of his selfishness.

  
He lied to his older brother, had a sexual relationship with Ruby, and lied to his loved ones.

  
So, after all, he deserved to be in this situation: tied to that torture table, where sharp nails drove into his bare skin, further infecting his already bloody wounds, injuring his feet and hands, but healing everything to return to suffer, like all the garbage that, like him, was in hell.

  
Sam, however, tried not to think about his disappointments, his sorrows. Or he tried, until one of the beings assisting in his torture appeared in his field of vision. Lucifer.

  
"Hey! Sammy! What are you thinking?"

  
"..." The Winchester looked closely at that monster's face. His eyes of absinthe, of the eternal and deep color, of the dangerous and the forbidden, made Sam travel towards a path that led him to a feeling of fear and hatred, because that thing was one of those beings that made him suffer so much.

  
"You are calm, right? What? You don't like me? Don't you enjoy my sweet company? Tell me, damn it!"

  
That being was so close to the human's face that he could smell the smell of death and putrefaction emitted by the entity and the grotesque growls that came from its rotten and smelly mouth.

  
The human watched, with deep horror, how the archangel, in the most cruel way, became his beloved brother, Dean, and how his hands, with their dark and elongated claws, buried them deep in his entrails, tearing the organs along with the screams of him.

  
He despaired. She couldn't take it anymore. Her screams gave him no satisfaction. Down here it wasn't his father or Dean who could help him with this nightmare.

  
Why was this happening to him? Were his mistakes so indescribable to his world?

  
Nooo! No more. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He could feel his sanity breaking.

  
Sam could only see how Lucifer tore his flesh, tasted his blood, laughed at his screams, looked at his maddened gaze on him.

  
But he finally reached his limit when the other archangel, Michael, appeared, as rotten as his brother, monstrous in any way. With an aura of contempt and cruelty he projected disgust and horror, for in his hands were long, twisting tentacles, dripping mucus and a foul pestilence, denoting a more intimate kind of torture that he had the misfortune to undergo. And it was with the arrival of the other torturer that he succumbed to madness, he was no longer who he was.

  
And as if a clock had stopped, everything slowed down. His brother's cruel and disdainful face stopped in a frown of deep contempt, and the other was a statue of excitement and enthusiasm.

  
No longer caring about the pain or his sanity, the man tore his flesh to escape from that tool in which he was being punished and attacked with everything he had to destroy the beings before him. Already weakened, bleeding and torn, he drew strength and energy in his desire to exact revenge on his tormentors.

  
That shattered man didn't feel or hear anything as he kept trying to destroy his torturers. His thoughts screamed at her to kill, to destroy those who destroyed him.

  
Another being, but of higher powers, with great pain, saw everything that happened in La Cage. Death saw the human's broken soul and he knew that he would never be who he was in life. However, he was able to see another intact soul inside the cage. The other Winchester.

  
With great regret, he continued on his way to the punishment room to take the only remaining human soul because he knew that within that Cage there was no other human than the younger Winchester.

  
Upon reaching the scene, the curiously serene being stopped in front of Adam, pulling the man away from the other three souls within The Cage.

  
"Boy, I have a proposal for you".

  
That trembling human with an almost crazed look stared at his face, but frozen in terror in place, he couldn't move anything else, but listened carefully to the being in front of him.

  
"I can get you out of here, boy. Give yourself a new life and follow a new path with your older brother. I can free you from the memories of this place as long as you occupy a place with Dean Winchester. I can set you free".

  
Adam didn't think much of that. He just wanted to get out of that place and forget about those who destroyed it, and without being able to speak, he accepted The Death's proposal.

  
Some time later, a man with dark blond hair was next to another being in a raincoat and another young man in a hamburger restaurant, he thought he saw something, surprised he tried to keep his gaze, but he supposed it was just his imagination.

  
"Is something the matter, Dean?".

  
"Nothing Adam. I just thought I had seen someone".

  
But what Adam and Castiel did not know, who was the other man, is that indeed Dean had seen his brother, dead years ago, watching over him and his family.

  
~End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, I appreciate it. ♥ ️  
> And if it wasn't entirely clear, Sam turns into a demon in the end, that's why he was able to escape from the Cage and see his brothers and Cas.


End file.
